


Night shift

by ChickenNugget14



Series: FNaF AU [6]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:45:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22841188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickenNugget14/pseuds/ChickenNugget14
Summary: Yeah, you guys thought I was making a different story, but I'm SpOnTaNeOuS.
Series: FNaF AU [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624465





	Night shift

John sat down. It was quiet. A phone began to ring. "Hello, hello hello?" Jon picked up the phone, but found that it was prerecorded "Welcome to your new job!" The man on the phone said. "My name is Gordon, and I will walk you through your first week." Jon looked at the poster on the wall. There was a mural of a large brown bear. He had a large top had, and a friendly big bow tie. To the left of him was a large blue rabbit with small whiskers. To the right of the bear, was a big yellow chicken. She had a small pink cupcake in her hand. "Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person." John checked the cameras. The animatronics were all in their proper places. 

A few hours later. John checked the cameras. Everything was fine. The entire thing was fine. John brought up the camera again, after checking the building again. The camera flashed to static, and was revived a millisecond later. John put down the camera. A sudden later, a pitterpater of footsteps were heard and suddenly, a metal hook shattered the window. John fell back, and glass cut his face. he put a hand up to his cheek to stop the bleeding. John got up to see two yellow eyes. The hook had shattered the monitor in front of him. John heard more footsteps, and the power cut out. John began to shake, and looked to the open doorway. John heard a familiar song. The Toreador March from his favorite opera, Carmen. Two blue eyes flashed from the darkness. Suddenly, the music and light stopped. 

"You guys got the wrong one." Charlie shook her head. "Really?" Cassidy said, sounding disappointing. "Fritz stop poking the corpse." Fritz was poking the stuffed night guard with his hook. "Sorry." Charlie floated back to her box, and the other kids followed. "We can try again next week. Go back to the stage, it's time to perform. The kids went back to their places, and Cassidy teleported away, right as the clock turned 6am.


End file.
